particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Inner Party Nuncirist Congress
The Inner Party Nuncirist Congress is the main electoral arm of the Nuncirist Party of Solentia, though coloquially they are the same. It is the most major Nuncirist party in Solentia, and arguably the world. It is a prominent member of the Totalitarian Coalition and maintains control of the Ministry of Internal Affairs among others. It is amiable towards the Czarists in Deltaria and Nuncirist parties across Terra. History The Nuncirist Party has had a real history of over half a century, although the Party maintains that it has roots thousands of years old (see Website Controversy). Imperial Tory Party (2246-69) The Nuncirist movement can safely be stated to have originated directly from the Imperial Tory Party, founded in 2246 by Jean Desco as a party demanding the recreation of the United Alorian Empire and the reinstitution of a hereditary monarchy. The party was well-known for its radical opinions. A rising star in the party, however, was Vincent A. Garton, leader of the then relatively small Present-Time Imperialist faction. The PTI's believed in an essentially totalitarian state but passed themselves off as imperial. Lord Medius was another member of this movement, and was essential co-leader with Garton. In 2253, Desco suffered a stroke and the weak leader Paul Cantabus was elected to lead the party. Cantabus, not affiliated with any party faction, quickly found himself with high-profile opponents within the party after his disastrous Policy Restructuring Scheme which attempted to move the party to more conventional grounds. Cantabus resigned and was followed by a range of short-lived leaders who were thrown out by continuous votes of no confidence by fluctuatingly large factions. Throughout all of this, however, the PTI's gained size and momentum. After the extremely weak leadership of James Allen Parrymore, the party began to split apart. However, a dictatorial radical was elected into power as what was essentially a last resort. Thomas Judeus immediately suspended elections and pulled the party together. But by 2267, Judeus was faced with a Present-Time Imperialist faction, which now called itself "Nuncirist" - then a shorthand for "Present-Time Imperialist". So Judeus, seeing his leadership threatened, began to order paramilitaries to mow down the Nuncirists. In 2268, 3,000 Nuncirists were killed. But in April 2269, Garton and Medius arranged a counter-attack. The Nuncirist Coup occurred on April 7th, and Judeus was shot by revolutionaries. Garton elected himself "democratically" leader of the Party and called a Party Conference - consisting nearly totally of Nuncirists. The Conference threw out the Constitution of the Imperialists 594-6 and voted in the Nuncirist Constitution. The party called itself the Nuncirist Party. Leaders of the Imperial Tory Party The Schism (2269-72) Over the next few years, a variety of factions came into existence within the Party. These factions, however, were dominated by the Gartonist-Medians, who held the support of over 70% of the party. The Nuncirists were doing reasonably in elections, but when Garton addressed the First Grand Nuncirist Congress outlining the direction of Nuncirism, Lord Medius felt uneasy that the ideology was becoming even more radical. Therefore he proposed an opposing idea to "moderate" Nuncirism. Quickly, the two leaders fell out with each other and the Gartonist-Medians split into the Gartonists and the Medians, the former being radical and the latter being moderate. Lord Medius was almost immediately demoted from his position as President Viceroy of the Party (the Deputy Leader then) to Secretary-General (a low-power position in charge of periphery activity), and his faction had very low representation in higher party organs. Garton realized that he no longer held a majority of the Party's support, with the Gartonist-Medians splitting virtually evenly, and so did not expel Medius from the party. However, low-level factions who decided to oppose Garton were almost immediately removed from the Party. These were only small parts of the Party and posed no great danger to the Party's position, but drew a very clear line: when the situation would be ripe, Lord Medius would be removed. Indeed this is what happened later on, but after A. Garton's death. This period is known as the Great Nuncirist Schism, because two opposing camps had aligned themselves within the Party. In 2271, the situation, however, began to turn on Medius. Garton's synthesized archenemy Pavelus Quernae, not an actual person but believed to be by almost the whole Party, was revealed to be a Median who was attempting to destabilize the Party. Garton's ploy, remembered by historians as the Median Feign, further created a host of "Quernians", secretly his own supporters, who declared allegiance to Medius. Among other parts of the Median Feign, this lowered Lord Medius's popularity greatly, until he only commanded the support of around a tenth of the party. Garton once again had a convincing majority support and Medius became an irrelevance. Lord Medius argued against the Zionist Coalition in 2272 but was silenced by removal from his position in the Supreme Power as Secretary-General. He became an obscurity outside of the Party, though the Medians were still a relatively large faction. In the end, the Grand Nuncirist Congress voted by a significant majority to join the Coalition The Zionist Coalition (2272-77) When Garton emerged from a conference with all other opposition parties with the statement forming the Zionist Coalition, it was first a very controversial move. Garton had essentially formulated the Coalition, and the People's Socialist Front of Aloria, led by Dennis Simon, decided much of the Coalition constitutional ideas: the name, for example, which related to Beiteynu. Garton himself had no connection to the country, but he accepted the arbitrary name unconditionally. The Medians were quick to denounce entry to the Coalition, but the reasoning behind it was clear: it was the only realistic way that the Nuncirist Party would be able to enter Government, and Garton presented this argument to the Second Grand Nuncirist Congress. He maintained that since Nuncirism was an ideology concerned with power, it had to maintain its links via which it can attain it. ::Put simply: there is a choice. The choice is between power and no power. Nuncirism is power. Which do you choose? - Vincent A. Garton The Zionist Coalition was an all-encompassing Coalition. The Libertarian Alliance, the Democratic Liberal Party, the People's Socialist Front of Aloria, the Social Democrats, the Nuncirists all co-operating: or not. It took long sessions of negotiation to decide on a Prime Ministerial candidate, and even longer to find a Supreme Governor. In the end the Libertarian Alliance held control of the First Zionist Government, with Garton elected Coalition Chairman. Garton was also made Minister for Internal Affairs, with his right-hand man Mephistophelis Moreaz in Justice. The First Government was responsible for the passing of the State of Emergency Act, guaranteeing the right of the State to do anything in case of a State of Emergency. Almost immediately after the act was passed, the Government convened and declared a State of Emergency "in light of rebellion" - these rebels being synthesized by the Nuncirists. Soon after, the people elected in the Second Zionist Government, thinking it in their own interests. The Libertarian Alliance was still Supreme Governor, but the People's Socialist Front of Aloria eventually held the Head of Government. Garton remained Coalition Chairman, an obscure figure with surprisingly great power. High controversy began when war started to brew between the Zionist Aloria and Kirlawa, later with Dorvik. Sour international relations cut off Aloria and trade became worse; the Alorian economy began to suffer. This was magnified when Garton decided to focus on consolidating power rather than gaining popular support - a necessary base. His Political Prison System was hated by Alorians and this hatred grew over the years. It finally broke out in an event which shook the nation, the 2277 Alorian Revolution. Alorian Revolution With no real leader, mobs demanding a liberal system began to attack Nuncirist HQ, the central office of the Party in Port Aloria, on September 3rd. The Secret Police defended the HQ quite well, but the numbers of attackers grew. The mobs rallied and stormed the West Wing, which collapsed in hours on September 4th, the defences overrun. The HQ went up in flames, and thousands on both sides died in the ensuing gunfights. Garton, at the center of the HQ, had realised the hopelessness of the situation and rallied together exactly one hundred of his most loyal party members and boarded a personal jet. This jet set off in the direction of Malivia but changed course to Solentia. Zionist officials attempted to flee to Dundorf and Dorvik, only to get turned away by the border or shot by rebels. The rebellion was ultimately a success and a new, capitalist coalition came to power in Aloria while nearly all the Zionist parties collapsed. However, the Libertarian Alliance remains a major party in Aloria to this day. Regaining Lost Ground (2277-83) In 2277, the Nuncirists arrived in Solentia and founded the Nuncirist Party of Solentia. This achieved mediocrity and a few seats in the Solentian Parliament in its first few years, without getting anywhere notable. But the fellow Alorian migrant the Radical Alliance (formerly the Democratic Liberal Party) and a new Solentian party the Imperial Crusade began to rally up together with the Nuncirists. At this point the Happy Solentian party dominated Solentian politics. Vincent A. Garton suffered a heart attack in 2279 and although being rushed to hospital died on the way. Immediate leadership elections made his younger brother Vincent D. Garton leader of the Party. D. Garton was, however, a very different figure. One of his first moves was to eliminate the opposition in the Party by phasing out factionalism. In a staged move, Lord Medius was found a traitor to the Nuncirists and thrown out. He disappeared and was not seen again; Medianism collapsed and Gartonism triumphed. This meant the Schism had finally been resolved, with only some minor strands of ideology left (Mega-Statism was the largest of these with around 5% of the party's support). Garton's banning of factions led the public to see a more unified party and, along with high-profile bills, this led the public to vote in continuously higher percentages for the Nuncirists. D. Garton was also seen as more of a "sane" figure than his brother, and as such was treated with greater respect. His pragmatism was well-known amongst the public. This was what happened on the exterior of the party, but interesting changes were also happening in the interior. The Gartonists became increasingly divided into three camps: Orthodox Gartonists, Conservative Gartonists and Party Gartonists. The last group later became the steering ideology of the party in the form of Deus, but at this point Orthodoxy was the rule. The Conservative Gartonists wished a return to the ideas of A. Garton - party factions, representation of Nuncirist thought, political gaol. The Orthodox Gartonists stuck closely to D. Garton. Garton understood this situation, and attempted to help unify the Gartonists by pointing out how little dissimilarity there was between him and his brother - the relation, the ideology of Nuncirism. He was fundamentally correct in saying that the Party itself changed very little, it was more ideals than the application that changed. The difference was that A. Garton was an idealist - he wrote the Nuncirist Manifesto - and D. Garton was a pragmatist - he drew up the Charter of Nuncirist Policies. The CNP was also another effort at unification. Its "Ten Commandments of Nuncirism" laid down a set of rules that every Nuncirist was obliged to follow to be defined as Nuncirist. It was the result of careful consideration - what became known later as "doublethink" - of opposite views. The CNP on the whole did more to unify the party than the death of Medianism. All through this period, the Gartonists gained ground, until the other factions were almost irrelevant. D. Garton was an excellent mediator and a fluent politician - his leadership made the Party one unit. Imperialism, Liberalism and Government (2283-94) The second major coalition that the Nuncirists joined was the three-way National Government of the Radical Alliance, the Imperial Crusade and itself. In this Government the Crusade was by far the most important player, and the Nuncirists having not insignificant sway. This Government never actually implemented any major changes other than passing the State of Highest Emergency (Requisition and Enablement) Act, similar to the State of Emergency Act in Aloria. However, an SHE was not declared. However, a mysterious event occurred shortly after the formation of this Government where the Crusade promptly and abruptly collapsed. The party leadership was allegedly kidnapped in full by terrorists; without its leadership the Crusade found itself unable to cope, and dissolved itself. This paved the way to a period of Nuncirist domination and the Nunciradical Coalition. The Nunciradical Coalition did declare an SHE, though not doing anything outrageous in it such as was seen in Aloria. Furthermore, these two parties of almost opposite ends of the political spectrum found themselves unable to co-operate on many issues and failed to pass any major changes. However, President V. D. Garton did secure himself a very long term in office, continuously re-elected. He leant on the support of the Radical Alliance, and in turn the vote-split effected by the Bloc Libertairé, which prevented the Alliance from gaining too much power. However, when the Bloc collapsed, the Radical Alliance quickly turned the tables and began to dominate the Solentian Parliament. D. Garton's vote in the Presidency vastly increased, but the Nuncirist proportion in the Parliament vastly decreased. This decrease in Nuncirist support led directly to the rise of Deus. The Rise of Deus (2294-2302) Vincent D. Garton, now in his 80's, had become a weak leader, an uninspiring speaker, and an ineffectual policy maker. He was exploited by those who were meant to be under him, and his decisions consistently worsened the situation of the Party. Even with Radical endorsement, Garton was defeated by a short-lived reincarnation of the Imperial Crusade, then the Happy Solentian. The Nuncirist Party seemed to be on the verge of oblivion, and Nuncirists were defecting in hordes. However, a collection of people, spearheaded by the mysterious, yet extremely influential politician calling himself "Deus", were proposing a bold plan to restation the Nuncirist Party. They were gathering momentum not just in the Party but across the country. They had a vast popular support base, but the means were not there yet to establish an effective leadership. D. Garton had surrounded himself with illusion and his "supporters", who were mainly his exploiters, and Deus would have failed if he had attempted to replace Garton at that point. The collection, who called themselves "Circle 0" in 2297 and became recognized as an official pressure group, began to garner support in the upper ranks of the Party with vague but vast promises of power unimaginable. The Party was governing itself only by now, and the upper ranks had become so isolated that they did not realize that the power they had was in fact negligible. The Happy Solentian was returning to domination and the Civic Platform had formed a coalition with it. The noose seemed to have been drawn for the Nuncirists when their primary supporter, the Radical Alliance, collapsed. Something happened, however, which entirely changed the course of the Nuncirist Party. January 1st, 2300 would go down in Nuncirist history as the New Year Coup. Circle 0, having got the support of power-hungry politicians at the top of the Party, invaded a convention of the Supreme Power and arrested D. Garton. He was deported and not seen again. The Supreme Power was dissolved and it was declared that "Deus" had assumed power. A bold new declaration of policies was issued, and Nuncirism suddenly reversed and began to gain ground. The party did vastly better in the 2302 elections, and then Deus led Solentia into a new era via the Totalitarian Coalition. The Totalitarian Coalition (2302-2318) The real path for Nuncirism was laid with the formation of the Totalitarian Coalition. A sudden burst of totalitarianism led to the creation of four new parties, all endorsing very much the same view as the Nuncirists. In fact, two of these were themselves "half-Nuncirist": Nuncirist nationalists and Nuncirist fascists collaborated with the central Nuncirist Party, along with the Vanioka Dynastia. The event that fundamentally heralded that this era was truly under way was the enstating of Deus as permanent Emperor, the renaming of the nation and the vast array of constitutional changes passed by the Coalition. The huge changes that were sweeping across the country, the endorsement of totalitarianism by vast swathes of people, depleted the non-TC parties to a vast extent. The weary Happy Solentian party ran out of steam and eventually folded in 2308. This was another great triumph for the cause of the Nuncirist Party. Invasion of Kazulia The Invasion of Kazulia in 2315 led to the Third Demise. This was originally orchestrated by Vanioka and Nuncirist officials. However, the Vanioka quickly pulled out and left Nuncpart alone in Kazulia. Quickly Nuncpart was overrun and the invasion declared a failure. Nuncpart returned to Solentia to no great fanfare and fared poorly amongst the people. Meanwhile, Panterranism had risen in Solentia and the Panterran-Libertarian coalition took control of Solentia. This heralded the end of the Totalitarian Coalition. Exile (2318-2342) A brief Nuncirist coup (the Centre Coup) briefly held Solentia but then fell back into oblivion. Nuncpart was exiled officially and many Nuncirist leaders executed. Banished, Nuncpart could see no home except Kirlawa, where a major Nuncirist party still existed. The Nuncirist-Totalitarian Party of Kirlawa harboured Nuncpart. In the first part of the Exile, Nuncpart was a very moderate and democratic party. It had "revised" its policies under the leadership of the New Nuncirism Alliance, a faction that had risen in the Party. Deus had disappeared after the exile order, and the conservative Nuncirist Coalition led by Paul Holmeley failed to come to much. "Voxelecta" were devised to elect the "Voice of Deus", intended as a temporary institution but increasingly becoming synonymous with Leader. Circle 0 was replaced by the bicameral "Kuklos", which often held vast amounts of New Nuncirists. This was a period of anonymity for Nuncpart. Nuncpart remained out of affairs until the 2330's, when a charismatic politician known as Janus Haven came to power in the Nuncirist Coalition. He demanded a return immediately to radical policies but made no great impact for a good deal of time. However, this was soon to change. After the sudden death of New Nuncirist Voice David Leonard, Haven was invited in as temporary leader, commanding large amounts of support from his charisma. However, Haven quickly consolidated his "temporary" position and soon came to be the de facto Nuncirist leader. Deus Returns In 2334, Deus made an appearance at a Grand Nuncirist Congress, calling for extreme conservative Nuncirist measures and congratulating Haven. The reappearance shocked many and in a snap Voxelectum, the Nuncirist Coalition, now known as the Deus Coalition gained a massive majority and Haven was instated as Voice of Deus. Return to Solentia (2242) The Brotherhood in Solentia finalized a plan to merge with Nuncpart and the merge happened just before the 2242 elections. The 2242 elections placed Deus back into power. To be continued. Historical Ideologies and Factions within the Party Website Controversy Since the establishment of the Solentian Information Transfer Protocol the Nuncirist Party website has grown into a fully-fledged site and has created a vast amount of propaganda to suit its needs. Outside of Solentia, controversy exists about the website because of its obvious brainwashing - as one of the very few information sources on the Party available to Solentians its claims, some of which are demonstrably false, are believed by virtually all Solentians. Historical Inaccuracies The Nuncirists maintain the existence of a Majatran philosopher called Stanneus. However, Stanneus is not mentioned in any records nor do any texts of his philosophy exist (other than ones distributed by the Nuncirists, published in the 2300's). Stanneus allegedly lived from 283-346 in the region of modern Kafuristan. There are no mentions of him, however, that date back to that period. However, Nuncirists maintain that Stanneus definitely existed. The Party claims that Nuncirism had existed in the 19th century; however, Nuncirism is known only to have come into existence in the mid-23rd century. In fact, the Party even claims that the Emperor of the United Alorian Empire, Danne II (1893-1957) was a Nuncirist. The Nuncirists place the date of the establishment of the Imperial Tory Party at 2218, although the Electoral Register of Aloria only shows them as coming into existence in 2246. Furthermore, the Nuncirists maintain that they were "peacefully elected" to the leadership of the Party, although the reality clearly shows that there was a coup in which they took power. They allege that the Party had the support of a vast majority of the Alorian people in its Nuncirist form, although in reality it only got into power via the Zionist Coalition and even then only maintained two ministries. The site further alleges that Deus had been the leader of the party since his supposed election to power in 2249 (although V. A. Garton only assumed power in 2269). However, Vincent A. Garton was the first leader and Vincent D. Garton succeeded him. The site makes no mentions of either, even though V. D. Garton was ostensibly President for a long time. The site claims that "73% of all Solentians supported the Nuncirist Party at its very foundation", even though this is highly untrue. At its foundation, the amount of support the Nuncirists received was very low. The site makes no mention of the revolution which deposed the Nuncirists in Aloria; it claims that the Nuncirists moved to Solentia due to the "successful creation of a Nuncirist State in Aloria". In fact, Aloria is one of the more liberal states in the world. Brainwashing Tactics Some extra-Solentian visitors to the site claim that the Nuncirists brainwash visitors via their misinformation and glorification. The Nuncirists also employ blatant libel and defamation to their advantage, and gloss over any of their mistakes. The Nuncirists have consistently denied that any of this is untrue, but many people share the opinion. Party Structure The Nuncirist Party is divided up into two highly distinct parts: the Outer and Inner Parties. The Inner Party is further divided into five "Circles", with "Circle 0" being the innermost and "Circle 4" being the outermost. There are also a good deal of "Committees" chaired by "Executives", not to mention the Thought Police. Deus Deus is the eternal leader of the Nuncirists. His full name is Great Executive of the Nuncirist Party, Leader of All Nuncirists, Infinite and Immortal, Regent of Humanity, Icon of Progress and Emperor of Solentia Eternal, Glory of our Race and Guidance of our Nation, His Imperial Majesty the Deus. This title is only ever recited as a rare formality, although all Nuncirists are expected to know it. Interestingly this is also the only time he is referred to as the Deus. Deus is a mysterious figure, his real name is unknown and he is rarely - if ever - seen in person except on TeleScreens. His residence is the Imperial Palace in Solendus. Circle 0 The Party is led by an inner cabal known as Circle 0. Circle 0 is led by Deus, and has a membership of around 30. It constitutes the "Inner Core" of the Party, and the collective leadership; it convenes regularly in the Imperial Palace and decides Nuncirist policy. It is the body that the Nuncirist media praises most often by far. Circle 0 is also the centre of the disemmination of misinformation and often takes matters into its own hands rather than letting the Cabinet deal with them. Circles 1 and 2 These are the "Outer Core" of the Party. Circle 1 consists of the most fervent supporters of the Party and those who are on the verge of Circle 0. Frequently, however, Circle 1 is extremely closely monitored (extraordinarily for an Inner Party circle, nearly all of which are not monitored at all) and this guarantees that no infiltrator will make it to the top of the Party. Circle 1 tends to be less powerful than the other Circles, even though it is "closer" to the Inner Core. Circle 2 is more powerful than Circle 1 and many Executives of Committees are in Circle 2. Circle 2 makes lesser policy decisions. Circles 3 and 4 These are the "Inner Periphery" of the Party. Circle 3 consists of general Committee members and hard-working Party activists; Circle 4 consists of Inner Party members who tend to have low amounts of work and very low relative power. These are said to be the road to the Core and nothing more. Outer Party The Outer Party is not organized in a clear fashion insomuch as it has no equivalent of "Circles" to speak of. It is also watched via TeleScreen very closely. Outer Party members are also expected to serve the State in one way or another. Party Policies and Programmes It is debatable whether the Nuncirists have policies at all, beyond that of maintaining power for power's sake. The philosophy of Nuncirism revolves around power and so the Party will tend to prioritize it as its first and foremost principle, with other things coming in second. The Nuncirists wish to nationalise everything in a similar fashion to Communism; they also wish to make the State not only ubiquitous but actually get inside people's minds. This is accomplished in various ways. Three Pillars The "Three Pillars" of Nuncirism policy are: * Strength; * Stability; * Security. These also constitute the Party's motto. According to the 2305 Declaration of the Policies of the Nuncirist Party, all three are interconnected. Strength is achieved via building the armed forces and the propagation of the State. Therefore Security is also achieved with the Thought Police, who are responsible for the State's propagation. Stability comes from the combined force of Strength and Security: a strong government and a secure nation, in effect. Criticism The motto has come under criticism from non-Nuncirists for being propagandist, considering the Nuncirists' only real policy, according to the Anti-Nuncirists and the left wing in general, is the maintenance of power. The TeleScreen ::The TeleScreen is, in essence, a very simple device. You probably know what a television is: it's no different fundamentally, but it is wired to work both ways. You watch the presenter, the presenter watches you. - Andros Batheind, Nuncirist Minister A TeleScreen is a fundamental block of Nuncirist policy. It allows surveillance by the Government of its citizens, and deters crime by creating a constant sense of watching. There is a good deal of Nuncirist propaganda on the consistant theme of "Deus is Watching You" - and the Third Pillar of Nuncirist Policy, Security, which is directly originating from TeleScreens. The Thought Police are responsible for TeleScreen watching, and they also place a good deal of hidden TeleScreens. These will only come on when switched on from the control panel, and are often used to catch criminals and give them orders. This policy is often regarded by non-Nuncirists as a bluff method. Anthem of the Nuncirist Party Deus created a new Nuncirist Anthem in 2309: Category:Nuncirism Category:Political parties in Solentia Category:Solentia Category:Politics of Solentia